


The Acid Trip of a Lifetime

by bracelitperson



Category: You (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Forty has a crush on Joe, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season 2 Episode 9 inspired, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, acid trip, fluff???, forty brought lube with him because he is always prepared for a good time, i couldn’t tell ya, i wrote this half delirious at 5am, i’m sorry but i’m not ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracelitperson/pseuds/bracelitperson
Summary: Forty doesn’t just ask if Joe wants to fuck him this time.
Relationships: Joe Goldberg/Forty Quinn
Comments: 21
Kudos: 153





	The Acid Trip of a Lifetime

Joe blinked again and ran his fingertips across the display glass. Forty rummaged through the counter space, knocking things onto the floor. He grabbed one of the fake rose bundles from the vase and put the itchy plastic behind his ear. Forty put his hand on Joe’s shoulder with a flirty smile and turns his head to the side like a wildly high puppy.

“Joe...” He pauses long enough so his smile can widen. Joe turns his head to look at him, doe-eyed. 

“Would you fuck me?” His arm rubs up and down Joe’s shoulder, eyebrows raised.

“You would totally fuck me.” He emphasizes it with a dramatic wave of hand and almost collapses against Joe. Joe just blinks again as he stabilizes him. Forty leans in closer, his flower brushing against Joe’s cheek as he whispers into his ear, “I’d let you.” 

Joe’s face flushes, but he has no idea why until Forty sloppily kisses him and pushes him up against the display glass. Joe makes a sound of confusion and almost pushes him off. Forty stops for a second and smiles down at him. He starts kissing him again, and Joe just kisses back. He doesn’t know why, but it feels like heaven and his skin is buzzing from the acid and his brain is melting and Forty puts his tongue in his mouth and  _ uhhhh_. Forty smirks into the kiss from the sound and pushes Joe onto the counter. Joe wraps his leg around his friend’s waist and kisses back feverishly. 

Forty’s hands are all over him as he loops his arms around his neck. He starts unbuttoning his shirt, dragging his uneven nails against Joe’s ribs. Joe exhales against his neck, his fingers rubbing against Forty’s wildly, moving colorful flower jacket. The patterns are mixing and flowing together as Forty kisses his neck. His shirt is completely unbuttoned and his belt is undone and he is kissing the corner of his supposed friend’s mouth as his supposed friend unbuttons his pants. Forty’s black shirt is a pool on the floor, swimming in the fluorescent lights of Anavrin.

_What the hell is happening?_

Forty chuckles against his shoulder, nipping his collarbone as he slips his hand into his boxers. He gasped when Forty’s fingers brush his half-hard dick. 

_ What am I doing? I’m acid tripping with my girlfriend’s- ex-girlfriend’s twin brother and he’s giving me a handjob. Where we work. I’m officially losing my mind.  _

Forty wraps a loose fist around him and strokes once with a flick of his wrist. Joe grunts against his shoulder, hand gripped onto his friend’s belt, pulling him closer as he strokes him again. Joe hisses when Forty runs his rings across his vein, his fingers circling the head. Forty stops and removes his hand, causing Joe to whine. Forty just smiles at him, kissing him as he puts his hands behind his thighs to hoist him up. Joe giggles as they kiss, Forty carrying him to the back of the book part of the store. Forty almost stumbles and Joe taps him to let him down. He does and Joe pulls him down into another kiss, pulling them down on the floor. 

Joe can feel the scratch of Forty’s beard on his face as they hit the floor. The floor swims around his back as Forty straddles him, his ass pressed against Joe’s crotch. He smiles as Forty kisses him again, running his hands down his chest, feeling the ridges of muscles.

_ Who needs to keep their drug addiction in check when you’ve got abs? _

Joe starts to unbuckle Forty’s belt, throwing it across the room, careful not to hit any books. He unbuttons Forty’s skinny jeans, whines in his friend’s mouth to get him to take them off. He complies, standing up to get them off as Joe scrambles out of his pants. Forty drops his boxers and throws the flower bundle he put behind his ear next to his discarded clothes, smirking when he grabs something out of his jean pocket. He straddles Joe again, both completely naked, groaning when they feel their skin make contact. Joe pulls him down into another kiss, running his hand against Forty’s inner thigh. Forty moans in his mouth, pushing him down onto the floor again. He smirks as he uncaps the bottle of lube he got out of his jean pocket. 

“Why did you bring lube here?” Joe slurs around the acid and pleasure, head cocked like a puppy in confusion.

“No reason.” Forty shrugs around the lie, drowning his fingers in lube and rubbing them together to warm them up. Forty puts his hand behind his back, picking up his hips for a better angle. He presses lightly against his rim, moaning as his head falls against Joe’s shoulder. He pushes his index finger in slowly to his knuckle. Joe keeps rubbing his thigh, brushing occasionally against his dick. Forty always gasps under his breath when he does, whining as he adds another finger. Joe wraps a loose fist around Forty’s dick, stroking him as he fingers himself. He’s squirming in Joe’s lap, riding his fingers into his prostate. His breath is hot against Joe’s neck, his thighs flexing against his friend’s dick every time he comes back onto his fingers. 

Forty whimpers under his breath as he pulls his fingers out, rubbing the excess lube onto Joe’s cock. Joe groans as Forty shoves his hand away and lifts his hips to get into position. Joe can feel the heat radiating from him, coming off in waves as he sinks down. They both moan loudly, the echo flowing around the bookshelves as Forty bottoms out. Forty sits for a second, breathing, and Joe pulls him down into a bruising kiss. Joe grips onto Forty’s hips as he ascends Joe’s dick and falls back down. Forty’s hands rest on top of Joe’s chest, his nails indenting his skin as he rises up and down again. Joe moans in Forty’s mouth, head falling back against the tile as he gets his brains fucked out. 

Forty smiles proudly, his muscles straining from the effort as he rides his friend. Joe thrusts into him, causing him to cry out as he hits his prostate. His head falls back and Joe leans back on one of his hands as he drags the other from Forty’s hip to his thigh, kissing and nipping at his throat. He runs his hand up his thigh, grabbing onto the base of his cock. Forty keens as Joe strokes him, pulling up and down on his dick. He pulls Joe closer, putting his head into the crevice of his neck, clouding a loud moan.

Joe feels the burn on his neck as Forty’s facial hair scrapes against him, grunting heavily into his friend’s hair when Forty clinches around him. Forty sucks onto the spot between Joe’s neck and shoulder, suctioning a hickey there as he rides him. Joe just jerks him faster, running his fingertips across his slit as his wrist aches from the weight of their bodies. Forty comes down hard, riding his dick like he was born to do it. Joe’s eyes roll into the back of his head as his friend moans loudly against the hickey he just made, his hands going to grip tight at his black curls. Joe screams when he comes, his eyes going black as he lets himself fall back on the cold floor. All he sees are patterns behind his eyes and he feels his hand still moving against Forty’s dick and Forty still riding him and the wetness engulfing his cock. 

Forty’s back bends, shouting out when he comes against Joe’s stomach and hand. Forty huffs in breaths, unclenching his hands from Joe’s hair. He runs his fingers down Joe’s face, swiping his finger across the come covering his chest and sucking his finger into his mouth. Joe doesn’t so much as see it as he hears the pop and groans lowly in his throat. Forty pulls him up into a kiss, tasting himself on his friend’s tongue. He pulls Joe’s hand into his mouth, licking a stripe up his come-covered palm. 

“Sorry.” Joe just watches as Forty sucks his finger into his mouth as far as it can go.

“No problem,” Joe says stupidly, his smile crinkling the corner of his eyes. Forty kisses his eyelids before pushing himself off Joe’s dick. He whines from the loss and Joe hisses from the cold engulfing his crotch. Forty collapses beside him, smiling widely as he stares at the ceiling. 

“Damn,” He pauses to take a deep breath, smiling around his words, “We should take acid more often!” Joe huffs in response, shoving his body against Forty’s. He laughs as Joe snuggles into his neck, bringing his hands to massage at Joe’s scalp.

“Didn’t know you were a cuddler.” Joe hums against Forty’s neck, his mind already half asleep.

“You fucked my brains out...” Joe trails off as he falls asleep against Forty’s chest, drooling slightly. Forty smiles and kisses his friend on the forehead, running his fingers through his thick curls. 

“What in the actual fuck?!?” Joe startles on his chest as Calvin drops a milk crate of moon juice onto the floor, a couple of glass bottles breaking in the fall. 

“Acid is a hell of a drug!” He exclaims loudly, laughing. Joe starts laughing too and soon enough Calvin can’t get a word in because there are howling laughter against each other’s bodies. Calvin just sighs and rolls his eyes.

“Just put money in the register when you leave.” He turns and exits through the kitchen, leaving the two wheezing naked idiots on the floor of Anavrin.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is bad, but they need more fics! also, i have never taken acid so sorry if that part doesn’t make any sense i tried. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
